You Said We Wouldn't Make It
by sarah.write.now
Summary: She's desperately trying to get over the boy she met at camp.Might turn into full story, but for now is a oneshot. R&R please! Warning: Rated T for a reason!


**AN: New Storyyyyy Peopleee! *claps hands in glee* This is a companion to "27 seconds". I suggest you read and review that first, hehe. Also, should I turn this into a longer piece, like a full story?  
**

_How do you know that he loves you? _

_How do you know that he cares?_

_......He sends you yellow flowers when the sky is grey._

When the sky is Grey.

I met him at camp... you've heard the story before. Boy meets girl. Girl falls in love. Boy catches on. Boy kisses girl.

Girl kisses back.

Big mistake.

Because in my sucky life, the boy ends up having another girl on hold back home.

And they're both fucking famous.

And he gives me up for her.

Even though I let him have all of me.

Every single part of me.

Even though, every time he's out there on TV...

Every time someone asks him about the silver rings he and his brothers wear on their fingers...

He says he's saving himself for marriage.

Too bad nothing is true.

And so he goes back home to her...

They look lovely at the VMA's.

And I can't bare to watch them happy... laughing... so I skip the VMA's.

And everyone wonders where the hell Mitchie Torres was.

Why would she skip her first big award show as a big famous disney star?

Cause' she's freakin' heart broken that's why.

But I'm strong. I tell his little girlfriend everything. She doesn't care. He's hers... that's all that matters.

So I drop all contact with her.

No one who can watch her guy cheat over and over is a friend of mine.

And I have to smile and wave, and hug him every time we're in the public eye.

It's all good. We denied we ever had a relationship.

Denied we were ever anything but friends.

Well, needless to say we aren't friends anymore.

And I wrote a song about him.

_Did you forget, that I was even alive?_

But no one noticed me. Sure, some people noticed my pain onstage when I'm singing that song in particular. But they passed it off as being "emotional." So I got a little bit of publicity.

Then he broke his girlfriend's heart. The one he ditched me for...

He dumped her for the bushy-browed girl in his music video, the one who's older than him.

So I watched as his ex screwed him over... telling the world about their relationship. And how he dumped her in 27 seconds over the phone. She got ten times more famous just because she was his ex-girlfriend. And a bit more famous because she admitted it.

He was perceived as a jerk for about a week. She was country's sweetie pie, after all. But they got over it. She started over-telling the story. It was all she talked about in interviews. My best friend comforted her for awhile... but soon grew sick of patting her back while she cried on her shoulder about a boy I'm still crying over. My best friend never comforted me, because I never told her. It's my darkest secret.

Correction: _our _darkest secret.

And anyway, America got over his asshole-ish behavior. He was too gorgeous to hate, according to Perez Hilton.

So instead, his ex-girlfriend was the crazy girl who couldn't get over the "teen dream".

She isn't the only one.

And then, I did the worst thing I could do.

I took a razor to my wrist. And I didn't tell anyone. I piled a million bracelets on my left wrist, so no one would figure it out. But my best friend soon did. She tried to convince me to get help, but I swore that it was a one time thing.

But then he was seen with bushy-brows again. At the beach, with all his brothers.

My best friend didn't notice my pain as we watched E! News... she was too busy giggling like a schoolgirl when they mentioned her and his brother.

But then... and when a new report surfaced on the web I literally started laughing like a phycho-path. It was too bad no paparrazzi were there to catch it on film. I could have been another maniac with his ex-girlfriend.

And so the blog reported that bushy-brows was seen with that vampire dude. The one girls think is so hot, when really he looks like a fish.

They were apparently on a "date."

And then he has the nerve to call me...

To complain about bushy-brows! About how she admitted to cheating.

Hows it feel, asshole?

I wish I had the nerve to say that, but I just didn't have the balls.

So I hung up.

I think he understood.

And then I went to my best friend's enemy's party. And people were there taking pictures. And I tried to act happy...

I thought I pulled it off, but they found the marks from the razor on my wrist. Damn it, I forgot those black bracelets.

So my publicist told everyone it was from those very "cheap" black bracelets I always wore, and nothing more.

No one tried to help me.

Except for my best friend.

She taught me how to cover up the scars, and admitted that she had tried to do it to herself, but didn't have the courage. She helped me feel better, and I tried to move one with the guy from The Cab.

Whatever.

He's unhappy right now, and that's the greatest thing to me.

Maybe he'll cut his wrists.

I don't care. He ripped me apart until I did it to myself. I hope bushy-brows, and his ex who he broke up with in 27 seconds, and maybe me... who hasn't answered his phone calls...

I hope we all broke him.

I hope he's realizing that he's not the best guy.

Because stealing the girl isn't always the only thing that matters.

Sometimes...

Sometimes it matters how well you take care of her heart.

**AN: Dear God, that's two angsty oneshots in two days. But I think I'll turn this into a longer piece.... tell me what you think? So this is narrarated by Mitchie, and she's talking about Shane. Alex Russo is her best friend that she talks about, and Shane's first girlfriend is Taylor, and his seconds is what-her-name Camilla or something. I really didn't know her name, so I just put bushy-brows. Haha, has anyone else noticed her eyebrows?? **

**So this seems realistic enough, though I am just assuming that she really did cut her wrists (I don't really think that) and I assumed they lied about not having a relationship (I dooo think that) and I assumed that he left Taylor for bushy-brows. (haha.)  
**

**So, reviews please? Should I make this a full story??**

**REVIEWWSSSS PLEEEASSSEEEE!!!!!!  
**

**thanks!**


End file.
